Shall we date ninja 2 Kaito
by munshiruba
Summary: Your story starts from where you leave your home to carry out a certain duty. In this dating game, you’re a ninja, a princess and also a descendant of the heroine in the previous game Destiny Ninja. One day you’re told that a legend says the world will come to destruction if you don’t travel around and purify all the four villages.


My destiny was decided before I was born.

One ninja, however, changed my life.

This is a miraculous story of him and me fighting against my turbulent destiny.

\--Yamato Island, where gods are said to live...

Standing on a hill, I'm looking down on the view of Yamato Island spread before me.

Munshiruba:

"Beautiful. It's always breathtaking... "

Muttering, I hear someone walk toward me.

I turn around to see...

Mushiruba:

"Kuroko... "

Kuroko:

"Lady Munshiruba so you we're here."

Munshiruba:

"Yes I was urged to see the view from this hill one last time before I go... "

Munshiruba:

"Oh *chuckle* That sounded like a final dramatic farewell, didn't it?"

Kuroko:

"Lady Munshiruba."

Munshiruba:

"I don't know why... But somehow I don't want to forget this beautiful view..."

Kuroko:

"I assume what your father has told you earlier made you emotional. "

Kuroko:

"We shall return now, Lady Munshiruba."

Munshiruba:

...okay.

Nodding, I start walking with Kuroko to my house.

Father:

"Munshiruba, we are nearing your coming-of-age day... You remember the legende which has been passed down in our family correct?"

Munshiruba:

" I do, father."

Munshiruba:

"When a daughter who can wield the Tree Sacred Treasure just like Lady Munshiruba the First is born in the House of Kushinada..."

Munshiruba:

"The destined daughter must complete her mission by sunrise of her coming-of-age day, of otherwise... A tremendous disaster will be brought upon us and it will destroy the world."

( And I am that destined one, was born to be the wielder of the Tree Sacred Treasures.)

Father:

"Just as the legend has warned us, I have received reports that Ayakashis have started appearing frequently in several areas."

Munshiruba:

"Ayakashis have appeared..."

Ayakashis are heteromophie monster that are said to start appearing out of now here in Yamato Island when the destined girl is about to reach her Coming-Of-Age day.

They take various forms but when defeated, they was be broken up into black mist.

I haven't met one yet, thought.

Father:

"Right... Ah, any new, Kuroko?"

Kuroko:

"Yes my lord The Symboles of the four villages composing Yamato Island seen to be under convulsion..."

Munshiruba:

"You mean the symbols are changing...?"

Kuroko:

"The symbols are polluted and their original beauties have been ruined, my Lady."

Munshiruba:

"That's terrible! It's thank to the symbols that we can keep the four beautiful season of Yanato Island Is it not?! "

Munshiruba:

"Why on earth is such an awful thing happening to our island."

Father:

"That is because... Your Coming-Of-Age day is approaching. That is to say, the calamity is drawing near... Munshiruba you are the one that the ability to wield the Three Sacred Treasures is bestowed upon."

Father:

"Just as the legend has told us, you must carry out your 'mission' by sunrise of your Coming-Of-Age day."

Munshiruba:

"Father my 'mission'... is to save Yamato Island. An I correct?"

Both Father and Mother nod solemnly...

Munshiruba:

"What exactly should I do? "

Father:

"You will visit the four villages and purify each pollutes symbol."

Munshiruba:

"Purify the symbols... "

Mother:

"Munshiruba, this mission is something only you can complete."

Father:

"She is right. You are the only one who can wield the Sword-Amé-No-Murakumo-No-Tsurugi,the Sword of the Gathering Cloud of Heaven--to purify the symbols"

Father:

"Munshiruba, are you determined to save the world."

Munshiruba:

"..yes, I am, Father and Mother...! "

(When I fulfill the mission ,Yamato Island will be safe. But... can I really handle such a difficult task?)

(...Yes I can. No one can do it but me.)

Gripping the sword tightly, I reaffirm my resolve.

Kuroko:

"By the way, Lady Munshiruba. "

Munshiruba:

"What is it, Kuroko? "

Kuroko:

"All ninjas have arrived, and they are waiting for you at the estate."

Munshiruba:

"Huh? H-hey...! You could've told me earlier, you know!"

Startled by what Kuroko has told me, I start to run towards my house in a hurry... Seeing her dash off to the estate from behind, Kuroko show a faint smile on his lips.

Kuroko:

"She is leaving soon... I will surely miss how cheerful she is... "

Kuroko:

"I wish I could go along with her... "

Kuroko:

"No matter what kind of destiny awaits you, Lady Munshiruba."

Kuroko:

"My heart will be always on your side as long as I live... "

Having rushed back to my house, I control my breathing and straighten myself to wait for the ninja to show up at the main hall.

(How long has it been since everyone got together last time...?)

(I feel little nervous.)

(It's not that I'm nervous to meet then, but...)

Munshiruba:

"I hope they'd be cooperation... "

The ninja where born into different houses and Villages and grew up differently, the have different--or should I say, very unique--caracteristic. So they always end up in an argument or even a fight...

(Okay I'm not nervous, I'm worried sick.)

Just when I smile wryly to myself, the sound of money footstep approach me through the all way.

Kuroko:

"Lady Munshiruba, the ninja are here."

Munshiruba:

"...come in, all of you"

With that, a paper sliding door slowly opens and the ninjas enter the room.

Eight male ninjas have gathered before me.

Taking a knee,they start to greet me one by one.

Kaito:

"Kaito from the Summer Village. I'm here."

Shiroya:

"Shiroya from the Summer Village. Here I am! "

Hattori Ayu:

"Hattori Hanzo Ayu... I'm here from the Spring Village."

Yayoi:

"Yayoi from the Spring Village.

I've hastened to join you."

Kikyo:

"Kikyo from the Autumn Village. I am here for you."

Rindoh:

"Rindoh from the Autumn Village is here."

Ran:

"Ran from the Winter I'm here!"

Fuyukiku:

"I'm Fuyukiku from the Winter Village. Here I've arrived!"

Munshiruba:

"... Thank you from coming all the way. Please be at ease.

They show me signs of relief as I say so, and they sit down just as each of them likes.

Kaito:

"It's been ages, Munshiruba."

Shiroya:

"I heard you can't get out that easily once you lock yourself in for training. How have you been?"

Munshiruba:

"I've been great! You guys have been busy too, right?"

Ran:

"Nah, none of us can complete with Munshiruba when it comes to busyness."

Fuyukiku:

"Do you still work hard on the daily trainings?"

Munshiruba:

"Yeah. Kuroko gives me a lesson every day."

Rindoh:

"Talking about Kuroko, he was dressed in black from head to toe just like when we used to see him."

Kikyo:

"He really is mysterious man isn't he."

Yayoi:

"Even we don't know what he really look like. As if it we're a confidential matter."

Hattori Ayu:

"But... You're seen his face Munshiruba right?"

Munshiruba:

"Of course I have. He's been serring me ever since I was born."

We enjoy a moment of reunion before I get to the important topic.

Munshiruba:

"I'm so happy to see you all again."

Yayoi:

"...I'm not."

Munshiruba:

"Huh?"

Yayoi:

"...I would have wanted to know before hand that they were coming."

Sniffing at the ninjas from the Summer ant the Winter Villages, Yayoi show how displeased he is.

Shiroya:

"That's our line Yayoi."

Ran:

"Hey,do you have something to say. Huh? Why don't you just go home with that?"

Kaito:

"Come on, guy!"

Fuyukiku:

"Ran, you're letting him get the better of you."

Ran:

"He's the one who started it."

Kikyo:

"You call yourself ninjas and still cannot ignore such pretty insults?"

Hattori Ayu:

"Kikyo, you're becoming one of them, too..."

Rindoh:

"Darn, it's the same routine!"

Everyone start quarreling with each other.

(Ahh... This is exactly what I was worried about...)

Sighing, I clap my bond to get their attention.

Munshiruba:

"Everybody, listen. I have summored you because I have something important to talk about."

Munshiruba:

"Stop fighting and get along."

Trying to get a control of the scene, I talk to them in a serious tone.

However...

Yayoi:

"... Munshiruba, that's impossible."

Kaito:

"We couldn't get along with these Spring and Autumn folks no matter what."

Munshiruba:

"Come on..."

Rindoh:

"Lets shut up for now and listen to her. We're getting now here."

Fuyukiku:

"Mr. Rin is right. We didn't come here to fight."

Rindoh:

"Go ahead, Munshiruba."

Urged by Rindoh I nod.

Munshiruba:

"Alright... I'll tell you why I have called you all out here."

Taking a short, deep breath, I tell them about the mission that my father has told me.

They are all familiar with the legend, as they have heard it like a folklore since childhood.

However, they seemed not to know that disasters are actually starling to happen, and shocked.

Munshiruba:

"The only people who can drive away this disaster are Lady Munshiruba the First's descendant, meaning me ... And you guys, who descendants of the legendary ninjas who had nurtured emotional bonds with her."

Kaito:

"Hmph, the ancestors again..."

Kaito sighs in dissapointment.

Munshiruba:

"Kaito?"

Shiroya:

"Kaito always gets upset when it comes to his ancestor."

Kaito:

"Everyone compares me to him saying your ancestor Lord Enya was blah blah blahhhh'..."

Kaito:

"And they have to say it over and over and over again!"

Munshiruba:

"I'm proud of being Lady Munshiruba descendant, thought.."

(But kaito probably is not.)

Ran:

"You know what, Munshiruba?"

Munshiruba:

"What?"

Ran:

"Do you remember who our ancestor is, me and Kiku?"

Munshiruba:

"... Sure I do."

Trying to remember who Ran and Kiku's ancestor is, I search within my head.

Munshiruba:

"Is Lord Mizuki... Right?"

Ran:

"Bingo! I knew you could answer that,Munshiruba!"

Fuyukiku:

"Ran of course she could Munshiruba is the daughter of House Kushinada leader of all our Villages."

Munshiruba:

"I don't think it's just because it's me, everyone here must know that.

Rindoh:

"Well, I guess it's nothing to be surprised about that Munshiruba remember those thing."

Munshiruba:

"Yes. It's one of those things we all know."

Munshiruba:

"Anyways... As I've told you we must stop this disaster."

Munshiruba:

"We must visit each village and purify its symbol, or else..."

Yayoi:

"... The far symbols are polluted. Huh?"

Munshiruba:

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Yayoi:

"Yeah..."

Yayoi:

"... In our village the Spring Village, we're having sudden gust of wind and tornades a lot more frequently."

Hattori Ayu:

"We've also ha a house roofs blown away and windows of office buildings broken...and even causalities."

Yayoi:

"Also, cherry blossom in our village have started falling sooner thon usual."

Hattori Ayu:

"Yeah...the Spring folk are all worried."

Kaito:

"We've had unusual things happen in the Summer Village, too."

Shiroya:

"It's so hot every day, and it hardly ever rains anymore."

Kaito:

"Right. The craps are damaged and some Wells have dried up."

Kaito:

"And let's see, what else...the Sea Of Lapis is becoming all muddy I something see dead fish floating up.

Shiroya:

"Fishermen are complaining about the poor catch."

Ran:

"Kiku we no exception to this in the Winter Village either, right?"

Fuyukiku:

"Yeah...recently, we've had days that we don't have snow...and the snow in the mountains and the glacier have started melting."

Ran:

On the other hand, we also have days that snow too much, and water fall hs frozen up."

Ran:

"The hunters who went in the Sacred Mountain the other day reported that they almost got lost in here."

Fuyukiku:

"Fortunalety...nothing serious had happened though."

Kikyo:

"In the Autumn Village, we are having--"

Rindoh:

"Hold on Kikyo."

Kikyo:

"--?"

Rindoh:

"How much do you know about the current situation in the four village, Munshiruba?"

Munshiruba:

"... Huh?"

Rindoh:

"We've been aware that something wrong is happening to our symbols but..."

Rindoh:

"What about you,Munshiruba? We're going to accompany you for the journey to visit the four villages..."

Rindoh:

"As our leader, how much do you know about the whole situation?

Tell us what Kikyo was going to report to you about the Autumn Village."

Munshiruba:

"Sure..."

(Hmmm, let me see)

Munshiruba:

"...I heard you've had some snow."

Rindoh:

"... That's right. You knew it."

Smiling broadly, Rindoh tousles my hair.

Munshiruba:

"Ah...!"

Rindoh:

"Like we just said the Autumn Village has also been suffering from the abnormal weather."

Kikyo:

"Yes... It's snowed. I had never snow in my village before."

Rindoh:

"We're seeing the Field of Resurrection Lilies covered with snow for the first times in our lives."

Kikyo:

"Although the Autumn Village is known for a mild climate, lately it get strangely cold for days..."

Rindoh:

"Many of the Autumn folk are running for winter clothes to the Winter Village."

(I could hardly believe what my father had told me at first.)

(But everything he said was actually true.)

Yamato Island is composed of four main villages.

The Summer Village --Where Kaito and Shiroya are from.

It's known for a nice and dry weather where an everlasting summer continues throughout the year.

The village may still look under developed, but the Summer folks are bright and out going, enjoying their lives under the sunshine.

The Winter Village --where Ran and Fuyukiku are from.

It is a quiet and calm, snowy village that is know far its many hot springs.

The Spring Village, where Ayu and Yayoi are from.

It's is warm and sunny all year Rand, and it never fails to make my heart dance with its beautiful cherry blossoms in full bloom. It's the larger village among the four.

Last,but not least, the village where Kikyo and Rindoh are from the Autumn Village.

It is a lively village with an exotic atmosphere Gingkoe and maple leave in gold and red decorate the village.

Each village is splendid and has flourished with many touriste.

But due to the unusual weather, the number or tourists are decreasing day by day...

Yayoi:

"...him. Now I understand the situation."

Hattori Ayu:

"Each village symbol is getting polluted and causing abnormal weather just as the traditional legend says..."

Kaito:

"So, we have to get to work on purifying the symbols with you...

Am I right?"

Mūnshiruba:

"...yes."

Everyone falls silent as I nod to confirm his questions.

...After a little while, Ran breaks the silence with his cheerful voice.

Ran:

"Um, is it just me or are all of you wondering I'll all eight of us have to accompany Munshiruba."

Fuyukiku:

"True, she doesn't need so much company..."

Kaito:

"Traveling around in a crowd is only gonna cause trouble."

Munshiruba:

"Exactly which is why I am thinking of asking one of you to come along with me."

(They are all well trained ninjas and samurai... We'll be able to stand though this tough journey together.)

Rindoh:

"Just Munshiruba and one of us going? I think we need a little more, though."

Kikyo:

"I agree we'll be traveling through Yamato Island ,and this island is large."

Yayoi:

"I think we need a couple more or so.I'm sure exta hands will be needed at times."

Kaito:

"How about four of us then? Let's split up into two groups."

Hattori Ayu:

"... What's the rest of us doing?"

Munshiruba:

"It'll be really helpful if you could go back to your villages and arrange things so that it'll be easier for us to perform the purification."

Ran:

"Aaaalrighty!... So, Munshiruba?"

Ran leans in to looks at me, in the eye.

Munshiruba:

"Wh-what is in?"

Ran:

"I'm the one going with you. RIGHT?"

Munshiruba:

"Huh? W-well..."

Fuyukiku:

"Ran, don't jump the gun. That's up to Munshiruba to decide."

Ran:

"Oh, you wanna go too?

Then Kiku and I'll go!"

Ran:

"Nobody can beat us brothers together. Do you need two more bodyguard?"

Munshiruba:

"...!"

(He does have a point, I know I'll be safe with Ran and Fuyukiku coming with me, but...)

Munshiruba:

"Wait a second ,Ran let's hear what everyone else has to say..."

Kaito:

"Hey, Ran. Don't decide thing on your own look at Kiku you're giving him trouble again!"

Pushing Ran aside this time Kaito sticks his face closer to mine.

Kaito:

"Speaking of physical strength I'm not at the same level as they are. Aren't I right Munshiruba?"

Munshiruba:

"... Yeah I know how strong you are, but still-..."

Kaito:

"It's a deal! No one can protect Munshiruba but me!"

Munshiruba:

"What!?"

Shiroya:

"Hey, that's not fair! If Kaito's going I'm going too!"

Pouting, Shiroya jumps onto Kaito back.

Kaito:

"Stop it Shiroya. You're not my jacket...!"

Shiroya:

"Me, Kaito, Ran and Kiku. We'll make the perfect four for you!"

Munshiruba:

"I guess...?"

Carried away by Ran and Shiroya's excited talk, I almost find myself nodding.

Ran:

"Kaito you just wanna have her all to yourself down cha."

Kaito:

"Obviously yes I can't leave Munshiruba in other guy's how's.'

Munshiruba:

"U-um, excuse! I haven't decided yet--..."

Yayoi:

"Keep yourselves out of this, coutry-breds."

With that, the entiere scene sinks into silence .

Kaito, Ran and others, who looked like they were having fun talking with each other, now have a deep crease between their eyebrows.

(Oh no...)

I'm about to say something to calm them down, sensing an explosive situation, when Yaxpi says.

Yayoi:

"You don't listen to Munshiruba but just drag her into your useless fights... How vulgar."

Kikyo:

"Absolutely I'm getting tired of you contry-breds already."

Ran:

"What did you--"

Shiroya:

"I don't think we could let you go with that remark."

(Oh...not again...!)

Kikyo:

"Ayu... You haven't said a single word this whole time..."

Kikyo:

"Why don't you at least try telling her to take the descendant of the legendary ninja, Hattori Hanzo Kazemasa with her, or something like that? Otherwise why are you here in the first place?"

Hattori Ayu:

"... This has nothing to do with my ancestor."

Ayu's eyes stare into mine.

Hattori Ayu:

"... But I do want to go on a trip with Munshiruba."

Munshiruba:

"Oh, Ayu..."

Ayu, who had been watching the uproar in a quiet manner, seems tto have been in the same bad all along.

Fuyukiku:

"I agree with Ayu though...

Munshiruba is the one to choose."

With his remark everyone stops quarreling and turns my way.

Munshiruba:

"Huh?"

Kaito:

"Munshiruba, choose me I'll protect you no matter what."

Kaito:

"I'll be the best and the only bodyguard for you."

Ran:

"Take me with you, Munshiruba taking me won't hurt you, will it?"

Ran:

"I'll definitely make it a fan trip for you!"

Fuyukiku:

"Ran, we are not exactly talking about a fun trip here."

Fuyukiku:

"But... If you are taking Ran with you... I'd love to go together."

Kikyo:

"Munshiruba, you will choose me won't you?"

Kikyo:

"I think it will be better of for you to choose us, but the country-breds."

Yayoi:

"A smart woman like you would probably know which is the better group to take by now..."

Yayoi:

"A smart woman will choose the city-breds."

Rindoh:

"And there you go picking fights again!"

Rindoh:

"As for me... I'm already in, unmistakably."

Shiroya:

"You've slipping yourself in again, Mr Rin!"

Shiroya:

"You can't trust these guy, Munshiruba. Pick me!"

Hattori Ayu:

... That's up to Munshiruba."

Hattori Ayu:

But I hope to be in."

Munshiruba:

"...Gahhh!"

(Enough is enough...!)

Munshiruba:

"Hey! That's ENOUGH!"

*Dang!* I slap the the tatami floor, and everyone freezes in shock with his eyes wide open.

Munshiruba:

"... Do you really understand that Yamato Island is in danger?"

Kaito:

"O-of course... We do."

Munshiruba:

"Really?.. You almost made me think you love arguing more than our island."

Rindoh:

"Little Munshiruba but we--

Munshiruba:

"Rindoh, not now. We're on a mission that will decide the fate of land we live in."

Munshiruba:

"We are currently hadding in our hands all the lives on this island ,not just ours."

Munshiruba:

"And still, all you would suggest is wether or not to take one or the other of you."

Munshiruba:

"This is enough shame lessness to make you unable to look your ancestor in the face."

Shiroya:

"Here comes the quiet preacher Munshiruba..."

Fuyukiku:

"We weren't supposed to make her angry. I totally forgot about that..."

Munshiruba:

"Hey, I hear you."

As I state that in a law voice, I see all eight frozen ninjas shoulder jump up in shock."

Rindoh:

"I-I think your beauty's what's making you look more, uh...appealin.!

Yayoi:

"Yeah.. That partof you is actually attractive."

Kikyo:

"Consider the srrong-spirited side of you your virtue, Munshiruba."

Hattori Ayu:

"No matter what kind of face she make, Munshiruba is always pretty..."

Ran:

"I agree!"

Everyone looks at each other and nods.

(They were fighting until a minute ago... And I am the only thing they can be in perfect harmony about?)

(Ah, does this mean they're impossible to be with each other or does this mean they're getting along? Give me a break already...)

Having sighed deeply, I look around their faces once again.

(But... I know that they are trustworthy.)

(What should I do... Who should I take with me?)

As I look at the eight men, deeply thinking...

...something a sense of uneasiness start to spread in my mind.

(I have a hunch that this choice is going to have a great influence on our destiny...)

Kaito:

"Yamato Island is in our hand huh?"

Ran:

"Well, it'll be easy for us."

Kikyo:

"What we must do first and foremost is to find out the cause of this, isn't it?"

Hattori Ayu:

"Right we would find ways to get around the pollution of the symbols once we know its cause."

Yayoi:

"Ayakashis I wonder what they're like."

Rindoh:

"Take it easy. No need to compliceate thing."

Shiroya:

"Now's our chance to prove we're the best fighter!"

Fuyukiku:

"Guys whatever the cause is or first priority."

(Thank you, everyone.)

No matter how often they fight with each other, they know what they have to do.

(Sure... We'll be alright.)

Munshiruba:

"Okay... I've decide."

Everyone sits up straight and gives me an intent look.

Munshiruba:

"The one I choose to accompany me is... "


End file.
